


Revelations

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fowler finely finds out what happened to Ratchet, why he stay on earth... The truth is hard to listen to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a gift for Gokuma as a companion piece for her series of Ratchet/Folwer Fics 'Staying Behind'
> 
> so though it is separate it can be read with it...

Fowler sat there in the Autobots cab… trying to digest all of what Ratchet had just told him… his stomach was tying itself in knots… he felt sick and angry and frustrated… and utterly hart broken for the Cybertronian… he had to get to the bottom of what was going on, Bill now really wish he hadn’t… because once Ratchet started.. it was like opening a flood gate… and the doctor finely let it all go…

The man now knew why Ratchet, who had an open disliked for humans, would now willing stay behind and chose too not be part of the restoration of his home world… the thing the mech had been fighting for, for millions of years… too let his lover go without him. Fowler wasn’t blind or stupid… he knew there was more to the Doctors and the Primes relationship then just being ‘old friends’.

The human had listened as Ratchet told his sorry tail… how after he’d fulfilled his usefulness, Megatron had cornered him… used him… hurt him… scaring not only his body but his very spark as well. Ratchet grimly told him about the extent of the damage, how he’d had to use a holograph projection to hide it form his team and lover…

Fowler listened quietly as Ratchet told him that when finely he’d been able to repaired his damage, he’d also confirmed his fear… a seconded spark growing in his chest… Sired by his attacker, his long time enemy. The medic spoke about how utterly ashamed he was of his indigestion, of his inability to defend himself. How after he had fix himself and in a moment of utter despair, when he could no longer cope with the loneliness and shame any longer, he’d prepared to abort the spark… so he could return to Cybertron, go back to Optimus, so he could forget and pretend the horror had never happened…

But just as he was about to do it, as he opened up his plating to sever the new spark… he’d seen the tiny orb clinging to his own life force. Ratchet told the agent that he’d collapsed onto the floor and sobbed for an hour. All his hurt and pain breaking free. He’d never felt more ashamed of himself… he’d almost destroyed a tiny, innocent life, probably the only spark he’ll ever carry… all because he was being selfish and wanted things back the way they were…

But they were never going to be the same ever again…

So Ratchet had made the decision. He couldn’t terminate the Sparkling, no matter who its sire was, how horribly it was conceived or how much pain it was going to cause him in the future. He realised he couldn’t live with himself if he’d gone through with it… so he was going to keep the sparkling… no matter how hard it was going to be…

Now Ratchet was quiet… had been for the past ten minuets as they say together, looking out over the desert…

“Ratch… I’m… oh god,” Fowler, ran a hand over his face.

“You wanted to know…” Ratchet said, his voice shaky. “And now… I’m on a planet of Organics… carrying the spark of the mech that forced himself on me… separated form all I love… all that I’ve fought for… and now… I’m in pain… and I’m all alone…” The medic trailed off… his speech garbled with static and more emotion then the dark skinned man had ever heard before, Ratchet was hurting badly. Fowler’s hart was breaking for him in his chest, he felt useless and inadequate to help the mech… but he was going to do his dammed best to try….

“Now you may be right on a few things… but you sure as hell aren’t alone Doc.” He said firmly, resting a warm hand on the ambulances dashboard, “You got me, and you got June and you got the kids, and we all care about your crabby old ass. Now I don’t care what it takes, who I have to bribe or beat over the head, if it will make things easier for you, I’ll get you anything you need, all you gotta do is say the word… cuz I’m going no where, I’m here for ya, you got that?”


End file.
